Eras mi vida
by skymoon1977
Summary: David K. Webster recibe una terrible noticia. No poseo, ni de lejos, los derechos de la serie ni de los personajes de Band of Brothers. Nada de lo que cuento aquí es real, solo es fruto de mi imaginación. No siento sino respeto por los hombres de la Easy.


**ERAS MI VIDA**

Anne siempre había vivido en su propio mundo. Un sitio alejado y distinto al de los demás. Un lugar que me había tenido fascinado desde que no era más que un mocoso solitario que me secaba las lágrimas en la soledad de mi habitación.

Anne a veces compartía esa realidad conmigo. Me llevaba con ella y me mostraba como todo podía cambiar con solo desearlo. Estaba tan lleno de magia que ni John ni yo éramos capaces de sustraernos a su influjo... de hecho anhelábamos esos ratos que compartíamos los tres.

Habíamos crecido escondiéndonos de la penosa realidad que nos rodeaba. Los tres juntos, siempre unidos. Ella era la mayor, John el pequeño. Y la veíamos como una especie de reina de cuentos, bella, etérea y, en cierto modo, más fuerte que cualquier cosa que conocieran. Con el tiempo entendí que detrás de esa fuerza había un ser frágil. Y luché lo indecible para hacerla feliz, para sacarla del refugio en el que se escondía. Lo hubiera dado todo para poderla traer a mi lado y mostrarle lo hermoso del planeta que siempre se había negado a experimentar.

Soy un hombre y se supone que no debo llorar. Pero ahora lo hago. De alguna forma no la he sabido amar lo suficiente. Anne no entendió mi decisión de alistarme. Fue la única vez que la vi enfrentarse a mi. La primera vez que discutimos acaloradamente. Sabía que ella se sentía traicionada y abandonada por una de las dos únicas personas en las que podía apoyarse.

Mis ojos recorrían la carta. Las letras temblorosas. Me imagino como mi preciosa princesa la había escrito iluminada por el tenue candil que siempre había en su cuarto. A Anne no le gustaban la luz eléctrica. La releía una y otra vez sintiendo como la infinita tristeza se iba aposentando en mi corazón.

_Querido David;_

_Nunca pensaste que fuera capaz de hacerte daño. Me decías que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre me perdonarías. Ojalá sea cierto y esta vez puedas encontrar sentido al dolor que te provocaré. Porque cuando leas esta carta tu pequeña Dorothy se habrá ido al País de Oz. Me he cansado de huir, quiero dejar de vivir entre aquí y allá, mi hogar está donde siempre supe que estaba. Estoy contenta porque he tenido el valor de tomar una decisión que debería haber afrontado hace tiempo. Solo lamento no poder llevaros conmigo, John y tú, mi hermoso hombre de hojalata y mi león valiente. Mis dulces compañeros. _

_Piensa que desde allí te vigilaré y cuidaré. Te cuidaré como nunca supe hacerlo en el mundo en que tu insistías que debía vivir. Te prometo que desde allí haré que atravieses ese infierno en el que te encuentras ahora sin daño físico y sanaré las heridas que hacen sangrar tu corazón. Y siempre, siempre velaré porque tus sueños se cumplan. _

_Te llevo conmigo y en cada paso que des estaré a tu lado. Dándote aliento, otorgándote la fuerza que éste lugar me proporcionará. Tú, junto a nuestro hermanito, has sido lo más hermoso de mi existencia. Mi hermano._

_No pienses que me fallas. Nunca fui un objetivo a salvar. Piensa que allá donde voy seré más feliz. Y sé que eso es algo que siempre has querido que sintiera. Felicidad. A medida que crecías vi como tus ojos reflejaban pena. Aflicción porque creías que no conseguías acercarte lo suficiente a mi como para salvarme. David, no había nada que salvar. _

_Aún así perdóname por la tristeza. Sé que la que te falló fui yo a ti. No supe defenderte de los dragones que te atacaban y convirtieron lo que debería haber sido una maravillosa infancia en un camino lleno de rosas con espinas. Cuando os ofrecía el refugio de Oz era para protegeros pero sé que nunca fue suficiente. Cuando te oía llorar por las noches, solo en tu cama tenía la certeza de que no era suficiente. No fui una buena hermana. Las hermanas y hermanos mayores estamos para cuidar y proteger y no supe hacerlo. Por lo menos no tan bien como tu protegiste a John, aún a costa de llevar indelebles en tu espalda las marcas de la insidia y la maldad._

_Aún así espero que sepas que te quiero. Con toda la locura y coherencia de esta mente y este corazón que nunca me han dejado ser quien vosotros queríais que fuera._

_Te quiero, David. Más que a nada en este mundo._

_Tu princesa, Anne._

En mi otra mano el escueto telegrama que John me ha enviado; _Se nos ha ido. Algo debimos hacer mal y el cielo nos ha castigado. Anne se ha quitado la vida._

Aquí en los Alpes austriacos, en Berchtesgaden, refugio de Hitler y sus seguidores nazis yo, un soldado norteamericano, lloro en soledad la irreparable pérdida. Se ha ido. Aunque creo que, como hoy, siempre la notaré a mi lado. Que siempre veré su carita de princesita. Siempre pensé que moriría si ella no estaba y el caso es que ya no está.

Solo me queda susurrar que la quería de verdad. Que era lo más bonito de mi vida como la propia Anne decía que John y yo lo éramos de la suya. Ya no está pero sé que tenerla cerca fue el premio más grande que me pudieron dar. Aún así es injusto haberla perdido. Porque no me valen los momentos que vivimos y que siempre llevaré conmigo. Siempre quise creer que por muy lejos que estuviéramos la podría ayudar. Dice que me falló pero nunca lo hizo, yo sí que no supe estar a la altura debida. De todas formas no puedo pensar en que haya sido cobardía, ni siquiera valentía. Porque aunque intentase negarlo siempre supe que acabaría así, conmigo perdiéndola, con ella yéndose.

Oigo pasos entrando y una voz susurrando mi nombre. Y ahí está él. Debió ver como casi eché a correr cuando leí las primeras líneas de la carta. Que literalmente huí de la sala de reuniones donde los mandos nos proporcionaban instrucciones para los próximos días. Porque el nudo de la garganta me impedía respirar, porque notaba como me quedaba sin fuerzas y solo tenía ganas de gritar. Gritar de rabia, frustración, pena... Ni las manos del sargento John Martin, ni la orden firme pero educada del teniente Lipton fueron capaces de retenerme en aquel lugar

A él también le fallé no hace mucho. Cuando no estuve a su lado para evitar que tuviera que vivir uno de los momentos más duros de su existencia. Le fallé a mi mejor amigo y sé que desde entonces está algo más que enfadado conmigo. Sin embargo es más que probable que me haya estado buscando por todo este maldito pueblo.

Se sienta a mi lado y coge el telegrama que cuelga precariamente de mi mano. Me mira con el ceño fruncido. A él le hablé de Anne, es el único de la compañía al que le he hablado algo de mi familia. Conoce, aunque no en su total y cruda realidad, lo que mis padres me hicieron y me siguen haciendo.

No la supe amar, Joe. Me queda esta pena, la pena de no poder decirla que la quiero de verdad. Siempre la recordaré y sé que por mucho tiempo que pasé la voy a llevar tan dentro que el dolor no se va a curar jamás. Sólo me quedan los recuerdos y su cara de princesa. No la supe amar, Joe. Ella era mi vida y ya no está. ¿Porqué no supe amarla, Joe? ¿Porque no supe? - Lieb no dijo nada, se limitó a rodear mis hombros con su brazo y atraerme hacia él. Note sus labios posarse sobre mi frente y un leve susurro me llega a los oídos.

La carta dice que allá será feliz. Piensa en eso y en la mucha gente que quedamos aquí y te queremos. Quizá ella ha sido la que nos ha traído a tu vida. Ahora tienes un pelotón de hermanos que te acompañarán el resto de tus días. Que te abrazarán cuando caigas, que te ayudarán a levantarte. -Le miró angustiado.

Te fallé, Joe... tampoco supe estar a tu lado. - Noto que se encoje de hombros.

Amar es perdonar, David. Tú me has enseñado a amar. Y hagas lo que hagas, como hiciera lo que hiciera tu hermana, siempre te perdonaré. -Estrecha más su abrazo y sus labios vuelven a posarse en mi piel como un hierro candente. - Ahora siéntete libre de llorar... eres un hombre valiente, profesor. Llora.


End file.
